


Accidentally Finding You

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Actor!Sam, Conventions, F/F, Fangirl!Claire, Happy Ending, M/M, Revenge, Shunning, actor!dean - Freeform, established side destiel, mention of sam winchester and alex jones, writer!kaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Claire helps out at the convention back home when she runs into her favorite author - literally by accident - and discovers how unfairly she's being treated.Claire, being typical Claire, resolves to do something about it.





	Accidentally Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Celebrity!AU square on my bingo card

Claire Novak wandered through the registration area and wondered where her dad was. The base of operations for Security – which he was in charge of – was at the back of registration and the bright yellow shirts they wore called her attention.

But she didn’t see her father at all.

She was still amused at the fact that it was her fault he was even here. She was a really big fan of that show, Hunters, and there’d been rumors of a spinoff. She couldn’t believe the Winchesters were actually here!

She tried to get a hold of her thoughts as they rambled about on her. She looked about the convention space – which was being held at a local University - and tried to think logically. Where would her dad be? Logistically speaking, things didn’t really ever hit the fan here, so why wasn’t he at the Security Station?

Maybe he was making a circuit around the Dealers Room?

She decided to head in that direction but as she approached the door that led down into the converted gymnasium, she caught sight of something bright yellow out of the corner of her eye that drew her gaze upward.

He was on the autograph track.

But there weren’t any autographs scheduled for this time. What was going on?

There was a set of stairs, more like wide steps actually, leading to the track above the gymnasium. Nobody was supposed to be using those glass doors and they would all be locked, but Claire knew she could get away with it.

The fact that she’d volunteered her dad to be in charge of Security after the last guy retired and he just went along with it was proof of that.

She reached the glass doors and knocked, knowing she’d be unable to get through. Sure enough, Jimmy Novak turned and saw her waving on the other side and he grinned. He quickly let her through the doors, closing them firmly behind him.

She found that he wasn’t alone. A dark haired woman – not much older than Claire, honestly – was sitting despondently at a table, all by her lonesome. There were books stacked on the table and a neat row of pens – all signs that she was ready to autograph. But Claire looked and there was… nothing. Nobody. No line whatsoever.

How horrible.

“Hey dad, what’s going on up here?”

“Hey Claire – We had a last-minute change to the schedule and I was just getting Ms. Nieves here all set up,” Jimmy said.

Claire’s eyes widened and her eyes flashed down to the books and back up to the woman.  “Wait – Kaia Nieves?” she blurted out.

The woman looked up startled but hopeful. “Y-yes?”

“Oh. My. God!” Claire stared. “I can’t believe it – I didn’t know you were going to be here! Oh no! I didn’t know you were gonna _be_ here! I left my favorite book back at the college! I love your book, Ms. Nieves!!! The one about the girl trapped to travel between worlds in her dreams! I think I’ve read it like, a million times!”

Claire would have felt embarrassed by how much she was gushing and word vomiting – definitely not her normal demeanor and she knew her father was staring at her in bemusement – but she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad when every word made the young woman’s face brighten.

“Please, call me Kaia,” she said somewhat shyly, a smile tugging at her faces as she stared at Claire. “So, are you my biggest fan?”

“Uh, I mean, like… I guess…” Claire snorted. Nope, she could not keep up that nonchalance, especially in the face of… that beautiful face… _oh shit_. “Oh god. Yeah, totally your biggest fan. I’m a total embarrassment right now. I’m not normally like this.”

“I can attest to that.” Her fathers voice behind her reminded Claire that they were not, in fact, alone. “I don’t think I’ve seen Claire grin like that in a long time.”

“Well, I’m glad you found me then. Do you… want a picture?” Kaia asked.

“Do I? Of course!” Claire fumbled for her phone and held it up, and Kaia laughed.

“I meant, with me?”

“Why would you want - ?” Claire asked, confused. Kaia was a published author. She was going to be famous if she wasn’t already. In fact, Claire had no idea why people weren’t lining up to get her autographs. She absolutely deserved _all_ the attention.

“I mean, if you’re my biggest fan, I can’t pass up this opportunity to get a picture with you myself,” Kaia said, standing and pulling her own phone out of her pocket. She turned to Claire’s father and handed him her phone. “Would you mind?”

Jimmy grinned, his eyes sparkling as he stared at Claire and she restrained a groan. She just _knew_ he was going to tease her mercilessly when they were safely away. “Of course. Claire, give me your phone too.”

Within moments, and a lot of embarrassing giggling later – seriously, what was _wrong_ with her? – about a dozen pictures had been taken and Claire bought one of the new books and got it signed. She still thought longingly of her dog eared and tattered copy of Dreamer sitting in a place of honor by her bed.

What she wouldn’t have given to have _that_ book signed by Kaia.

Gorgeous, smart and shy Kaia.

Claire wound up keeping Kaia company as her father tried to round up people to get the word out about the changes to the schedule. It was a magical day.

She was absolutely beaming hours later when they closed up shop for the day. The autograph session had been long since over but something was niggling at her. It wasn’t until they were on their way home – thank god for a local con – that she was finally able to grill her dad about the strangeness of earlier.

She crossed her arms and turned to him. “So… earlier, the schedule change on Kaia – what was that all about?”

“Writer politics,” Jimmy sighed.

“What?”

“Yeah, I had the authors track coordinator come over to me all butthurt because some of his more famous authors wanted nothing to do with her. Didn’t want to share their space with a no name woman and demanded she do her autographs separately from them or they’d walk out.” Jimmy’s face was grim and Claire could see he hadn’t liked it either, but she still couldn’t stop the words that blurted out of her mouth.

“What the hell, Dad?!”

“I know. It’s pretty despicable. I wish there was something I could do. Nobody deserves that,” Jimmy said.

“Agreed.” Claire sat back, fuming. After a few minutes thought, something devious came to her mind. “Hey, Dad… are they having more autograph sessions tomorrow?

He glanced over at her warily, obviously noting the tone of her voice. “Yeah?” he said slowly. “The big names have one at 6pm tomorrow and she’s been moved to have her own separate session again at 2pm.”

“I think I have an idea…” she chortled.

“I’m almost afraid to ask, especially as I’m the head of security.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad… but uh… I think I need to talk to Uncle Cas to help me with this project.”

“Try not to get into trouble, will you?” he sighed.

“I never get into trouble,” she protested.

Quickly texting her Uncle Cas, Claire proceeded to outline her plan. Within minutes, she had Cas’s whole-hearted approval and a promise to help.

The next day, when Claire arrived at the convention, her friends met her there as promised. It was still early, which was perfect. Armed with flyers she’d made and handed to her friends, they ensured every attendee received one as they arrived for the day.

Jimmy did his part too, despite Claire trying to keep him out of it.  

_“Plausible deniability, dad. Don’t want you getting in trouble cause you’re on staff. It could cause problems for the con if the authors get pissed off,” she’d insisted._

_“I’m a twin, Claire. I’ve got a built-in alibi.”_

He’d stayed up all night with her making handmade signs to plaster around the con about the location and time changes for Kaia’s session for the day.

By the time it was 1 pm, the plan was well underway and a line was starting form for her.

By 2pm, as Jimmy escorted Kaia to her autograph table, Claire got to see the stunned joy on her face at the sight of the line. An absolute reversal from the day before.

Knowing she’d made Kaia’s day two times in a row was great – but there was still one step left and Claire was just vindictive enough to want to watch it personally. She tried not to rub her hands together gleefully or grin evilly, but it was a very near thing.

When 6pm rolled around, she snuck back onto the autograph track to see the ‘big boys’ and how it was going for them. Attempting to avoid suspicion in case she was spotted, she didn’t go up right away but after waiting only 10 minutes after they were supposed to have started, she couldn’t resist anymore.

Poking her head in, she smiled in satisfaction at the very short line and the very perplexed looks the authors were exchanging.

She snuck a photo from her hiding spot and sent it to her Uncle Cas with a text.

>This was way more successful than I expected – look at this!

< Stick around. We’ve got more.

She frowned. What had he meant by that? And how long, exactly, should she wait?

15 minutes later, when the line was completely gone – she couldn’t help the triumph that filled her with that – and the authors were muttering amongst themselves, getting angrier and angrier, Claire heard a commotion.

At the top of the stairs of the track, a large group came in and her heart sank. She should have known they wouldn’t be able to keep all the fans away. They were big names in the industry for a reason. They were popular. It’s why they felt they could get away with the shit they’d pulled on Kaia and – Claire suspected – other up and coming authors.

It wasn’t fair –

She blinked suddenly. Because that was her uncle Cas at the head of the pack with… Wait... Was that Dean Winchester? And his brother Sam? Weren’t they supposed to be doing panels or something? They had a full entourage with what must have been at least 15 other people. Some Claire recognized as staff, assigned to be the actors handlers, the others she had no clue about.

What the hell was going on? Claire almost stopped breathing at the sight. Meeting Kaia had made her pretty giddy, but meeting Dean and Sam too?

 _Holy shit_. She was _not_ prepared. It was probably a good thing she was hiding around the corner so she didn’t have to turn into the same babbling idiot she did yesterday.

Claire continued to stare. This was obviously what her uncle had been asking her to stick around for, but _how_ had Uncle Cas arranged this? Did he know Dean and Sam? And he’d never _said_ anything to her? And what, exactly, was  _this_?

Holding her breath, she watched them all wander down the track, talking and laughing and then stop in front of the tables with a frown. The authors had all straightened up and put on smiles, but the smiles wavered as the group before them made no further approach. Instead, they talked among themselves. From where she was hiding, Claire could only hear snippets.

“Are you sure – “

“-right here, yeah.”

“-could be misreading –“

She watched her uncle and Dean have a small tussle over what she presumed was the schedule while the authors got antsier and antsier watching the show they didn’t sign up for unfolding before them.

Finally, a red head broke away from the group and approached the authors with a bright grin. She walked right up to the first guy – Bartholomew was famous for his Speculative Fiction – and Claire watched in giddy delight as he first smiled and then frowned as the woman started to speak.

“Hey, yes, hi? Um… could you maybe solve a debate for us? We were looking for an author that’s scheduled to be here. Either we got the wrong place or the wrong time – we just don’t know. This  _is_ the Science Fiction Autographs session, right?”

“I assure you, young lady, that it is indeed. There are many fine and prestigious authors here. I, myself, have won several awards – “

The woman – who was wearing a Star Wars shirt and red flannel -  waved a hand dismissively. “Yes, yes, yes… but is this  _all_ of the authors or are you taking turns?”

Bartholomew had stiffened when she interrupted, and he replied haughtily. “We’re all the authors that matter. Now, do you have something you wished signed?”

“Oh, ugh. No, not from you,” the redhead grimaced. “I’m sorry to say, I don’t really like your work, actually. Too judgmental and hidebound. Dude, it’s the 21st century. You need to grow with the times.”

“Well then, who  _are_ you looking for?” Bartholomew’s voice had lost any semblance of civility.

“There’s a new author, she’s just _fantabulous_!” the woman gushed “Have you read her stuff? Kaia Nieves. I can’t  _wait_ for her next book! I really would like to meet her too. I was so certain she was here.”

“I’m sorry. I’m much too busy writing my own novels to spare time to read some no name upstarts,” Bartholomew said stiffly. “She’s not here. Probably flaked, as young women are wont to do. If that will be all, I think you’re holding up a line.”

Claire wanted to hit old Barty for the blatant lie he’d told. The redheads eyes flashed for a second too before she managed to recover. She laughed. “Oh them? They’re with me. We were all looking for Kaia. Since you can’t help us…”

Claire’s phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down to find a message from her uncle. < Call me

Confused, she did so. Just as the group started to walk away, her uncles phone rang and he paused, directly in front of the table full of authors. The rest of the group moved on without him, except for Dean who hovered by his side.

There was nobody else up there as the authors desperately looked where the line should be, now that the group was no longer blocking their view.

“Hello?”

“Uncle Cas!” Claire hissed. She didn’t want to give away her hiding spot. “What’s going on? That was brilliant but why am I calling you?”

“Oh! Claire! Hello! You know, we’ve been trying to find that author you recommended to us? Didn’t you say she’d be here this weekend? I loved her books and wanted to get an autograph, but she doesn’t seem to be here.”

Claire pulled the phone away from her face and stared at it, then peered back around to catch site of her uncle. Even though she was no longer talking, he was still reacting as if she was. She put her phone back to her ear.

“You can? That’s great! We’ll see you in five.” Uncle Cas hung up and put the phone away to turn to Dean, his voice loud enough to carry to every author at the long table. “Claire says she can give us all a private introduction to Ms. Nieves.”

“That’s wonderful, babe. I know how much you were looking forward to meeting her,” Dean responded. He grabbed Cas’s hand and the two of the walked off, Claire staring in disbelief.

Before they could get very far, one of the authors called out. “Hey, aren’t you Dean Winchester?”

Dean paused and turned. “Yeah?”

“What’s going on here?” the author demanded.

“What do you mean? I came up here looking to help support a fellow in the business. I certainly remember what it was like before I got my break and from what I can tell, she’s got talent. She deserves the support. That’s what we do, isn’t it?” He gave them all such a look that it made them squirm uncomfortably. “This world – whether we’re actors or writers or musicians – whatever – can be a hard one. We’re always at the mercy of the guys on top. We should be sticking together, don’t you agree?”

He turned away, her Uncle Cas looking at him proudly and rejoined the group. As soon as the huge group turned the corner, they all had to smother their laughter. Claire peered back out to watch the disarray and dismay of the authors who were now quite alone except for their handlers.

She pulled back with a giggle. “Wow, you guys were fantastic! I don’t think they knew what hit them!”

“Well, it serves those old fogey’s right! Also, that was just the first wave! We’ve got way more people who plan to come in and act all confuse when they don’t find her there,” the redhead said. She stuck out her hand. “Hi! I’m Charlie. You must be Claire!”

Bemusedly, Claire shook her hand.

“So, I hear you can give us a private introduction,” Dean asked.

Claire blinked. “Um… oh, yes, I guess.” She peeked back out at the authors and smiled. “Definitely.”

All in all, her plan was a success. With her Uncles help and Dean’s social media – apparently orchestrated by Charlie – the word had spread about the treatment of Kaia and fans showed their support with trending tags. The authors were shamed – mostly into silence, though Bartholomew had tried to fight back on his own twitter accounts.

He’d been taken down by so many others he’d apparently slighted over his careers that it was amazing.

In the meantime, to Claire’s joy and surprise, her and Kaia struck up a friendship. First it was emails – the first one taking Claire by surprise a week after she’d gone back up to college – which morphed into texts and eventually phone calls.

And if she was giddier than her normal sarcastic self after nearly every phone call, at least her roommate, Alex, had the good sense not to comment on it.

Though the idea that this could become something more was definitely one that wouldn’t leave Claire alone.

The day she discovered that she wasn’t alone in that thought was probably the happiest day of her life, the revelation coming on Kaia’s first visit to Claire at the college. Claire still wasn’t even sure how it happened, but here they were now, curled up together on her bed. Claire smiled sleepily, her arms wrapped around Kaia, the dark head of hair tucked under Claire’s chin. _Dreamers_ still sat in its place of honor beside the bed. Still tattered and worn but obviously well loved and sporting a brand-new signature –

_“To my biggest fan, from yours – thank you for everything, Kaia Nieves”_

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...this got way longer than i expected. 
> 
> The initial incident where Kaia was forced to do autographs separately was based on a real life experience. but it was almost 20 years ago, and social media wasn't a thing then. The woman was a much older woman who (I was told) the men authors didn't want with them. so it was a last minute change. there were no signs to tell anyone about the change except the ones my dad hastily made and i did, literally, find her by accident because i was looking for my dad and i DID know who she was but not that she was even going to be there. the entire time i was there (and i hung out for a while) i didn't' see anyone else approach her.
> 
> unlike Claire, i had no clever scheme to fix that. but it was very evident that i'd made her day. a month later, at college, i received a card in the mail (I never gave her my address) made with a photograph. inside were a dozen more photographs - both the pictures her husband took of us at the con, and a bunch of her cats. She talked about my smile and how much it made her happy, and to thank me for finding her.


End file.
